Ayame
Ayame is a character from the Power Stone 3D fighting games. Biography Ayame is a young kunoichi (female ninja) from the town of Oedo (a reference to Edo, the original name of Tokyo). She is 16 years old, weighs 93lbs, and is 5'2" tall. Energetic, upbeat and tomboyish, Ayame is the cheerful star performer of a traveling troupe which consists of her mother, father, grandmother and younger sister- but she is also secretly descended from a long line of master ninjas, and is especially skilled in unarmed combat and wielding shuriken and kunai, as seen in her Power Drives and Power Fusions. Appearance Ayame is a slender, petite teenage girl with brown eyes, a permanent pink blush to her cheeks, and long, dark blue hair which she wears tied in a Japanese-style bun with a shiny gold-coloured headband and two long gold hairsticks with spheres on the ends. Her standard attire consists of a long-sleeved green Japanese yukata dress with golden cloud patterns and white lining- which she wears with the skirt and sleeves tied to a shorter length around her waist and shoulders with a large blue obi ribbon and red-and-white rope respectively to prevent it restricting her movement, and a red undershirt. She also wears blue-coloured wraps on her wrists and ankles, small pink rings on her middle fingers, and brown zōri sandals with red hanao straps on her feet. In Power Stone 2, she still maintains the same appearance- albeit with some minor changes. Her obi ribbon is changed from blue to a dark red colour, and her wrist and ankle wraps are changed from blue to red. In her anime appearance, Ayame remains largely the same as in the games and with a minor color change; her yukata dress is yellow green and the sleeves are not tied into short sleeves (she tied her sleeves during her performance), her blue large obi ribbon is lighter and her wraps on both wrists and ankles are pink. Her hair is black instead of dark blue. During ninja missions as well as attempting to steal Edward Falcon's stone, Ayame wears a black ninja uniform with a matching mesh shirt, armguards and a half-mask. She also wears a long pink scarf on her neck. In her Power Change form, she wears a pink ninja garb under a mesh long shirt with a cyan obi, matching pink tights, gloves with white and yellow flower-shaped gauntlets over her hands, and a pair of bunny-tailed boots. She also wears a pink bunny-shaped mask with a flower in the center and long ear-like tassels that come off the back of her head, along with a giant shuriken throwing star which she wears on her back- giving her a similar appearance to both a rabbit and a butterfly. The colour of Ayame's eyes have changed at least three times between depictions. Her eyes are black/dark brown in both Power Stone and Power Stone 2, hazel in the Power Stone anime series, and blue on her card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. Story ''Power Stone Officially, Ayame is the energetic star artiste in a traveling troupe. Secretly, she is descended from a ninja family and is herself a master ninja who can toy with her foes with daring feats of acrobatic grace. Obeying her master's order, she is sent on a quest to acquire the legendary Power Stones. In her ending, Ayame, along with her family who have accompanied her on her journey, finds the Power Stone- which is dubbed "Sutoun". She decides that it is too good of a treasure to return to her lord, so they give him an ordinary rock instead. He falls for their scheme, and the family is seen strolling happily along a path lined with blooming cherry blossom trees, Ayame with the Power Stone in hand. Ryoma makes a cameo in her ending, where he can be seen sleeping outside Ayame's master's castle. Power Stone 2 While traveling with her troupe, Ayame receives a letter from her master telling her to come back. "''Did master discover the stone was fake?" To avoid being arrested, she decides to find a real Power Stone and turn it over to the master. "Please wait until I find a stone. I know something". She takes off alone to find a rumored treasure in the flying castle. Gameplay Ayame has a ninjutsu fighting style. Lacking brute strength, her normal attacks are weak, and her defense is the lowest of any character in the first game (Mel has the lowest in Power Stone 2). She has trouble lifting and throwing heavy objects. To compensate, she excels in speed and agility. She runs more quickly than any other fighter, has very fast post-transformation attacks, and her double jump ability makes it easy to avoid or escape attacks. During a power change, her attacks are both fast and powerful. In Power Stone 2, her normal physical attacks are a little stronger. In Power Stone Collection, she unlocks the Decoy Bomb. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Hana Shuriken/Honey Blades/Flying Blades (花手裏剣, Flower Shuriken): Throws three giant flower-shaped shurikens at the opponent. * Ouka Kakure (桜花隠れ, Cherry Blossom Hide): Spins in a flash of pink and transports directly above where she was. If caught the opponent receives damage (Removed in Power Stone 2). * Hyakka Ryouran/Hundred Flower Bloom (百花繚乱, Hundred Flower Profusion) (Power Fusion) : Grabs the shuriken on her back, spins once, multiplying it, then hurls it around, with each individual shuriken bouncing off the walls, and sometimes homing on the opponent. This move is one of the hardest moves to avoid. * Ouka no Mai/Cherry Blossom Dance (桜花の舞, Dance of Cherry Blossoms) (Power Fusion) : Rushes forward a quick dash that starts an auto-combo as soon as it connects, where Ayame first beats her opponent with various attacks from various angles, then launches them in the air to fling a wad of needles at them from below at a diagonal angle. The first hit must connect for the rest of the move to be performed. In the anime, Ayame calls this "Ultimate Cherry Blossoms" (removed in Power Stone 2). * Hyakka Seihou/Hundred Flower Power (百花斉放, Hundred Flower Equal Release) (Power Fusion) : Only used in Power Stone 2, she jumps high and attacks with needle-like flowers. Pushing buttons during the attack will increase the number of needles she throws. Also, the player can control the direction she throws them in. Getting it by one forces the opponent to try and wiggle + button mash out of the hit effects. Other appearances '[[Power Stone (Anime)|''Power Stone anime]] In the anime, Ayame is the youngest among her family- her younger sister and her grandmother are replaced with Kikonojo, her cross-dressing older brother, and her grandfather respectively. She is also depicted as being slightly younger than she was in the game series. Ayame is a 14-year old entertainer and is after Falcon's Power Stone. She comes from Moon Land, like Ryoma, and travels with her big brother Kikonojo, who dresses like a woman, and who seems to like Falcon. They also belong to a line of ninjas that have an amazing ability to control water in all its forms. In the beginning, she and her brother were after Falcon's Power Stone and would often follow him through many places around Sun Land and Moon Land. On many occasions, they disguised themselves as ninjas and tried to take the Power Stone by force but most of the time they failed. They would also wear many disguises in order to lure or trick Falcon into giving his Power Stone to them. However, Ayame's strong motives to steal the Power Stone changed when Falcon showed remorse for her by trying to mend her wounds after a long battle against each other. This changed her feelings towards him, and later on she grows to like Falcon more and eventually develops a crush on him- although Falcon seems to be more interested in Rouge, much to Ayame's dismay. Eventually, Ayame finally confessed to Falcon that she was the ninja all along and Falcon decided to forgive her. Also, her brother began to stop dressing like a woman. Ayame then decided to leave Moon Land on her own, leaving her family behind and traveling with Falcon around the world. Her first Power Change occurs when the Falcon and his companions travel to Aqua Land where they meet up with Kraken who is looking for the Aqua Stone. When the gang gets kidnapped by Kraken and his crew, Falcon tries to free them but fails. This makes Ayame worried about Falcon and soon the '''Aqua Stone reveals itself to her from beneath the sea and became its new owner allowing her to Power Change to Cherry Blossom Dancer and allowing her to use the special move Come Forth Rain, during which she spins the giant shuriken in her hands to control the weather. The Aqua Stone is soon retrieved by Kraken after Octo and Pus poses as two Soaring Eagle natives in Soil Land. But in Aqua Land, After Falcon defeats Kraken, Ayame eventually gets the Aqua Stone. She continues to travel with Falcon and the group until they arrived at Dark Land. She and Apollis manages to save Pride Falcon as well as confronting Valgas in his Power Change form due to the power of the Dark Stone. Ayame manages to save Pride from Valgas' PS Energy ray but gets hit by it, which causes her to revert back to her normal state, unconscious. She continues to watch as Falcon defeats Valgas as the Light Whirlwind. After the incident, she continues to work as an entertainer in Moon Land. ''Capcom Fighting Evolution Ayame made a small cameo appearance in Felicia's ''CFE ending. Trivia * When in her "Power Change" form, she is known as the Cherry Blossom Dancer, her design seems to have been inspired by magical girl characters, such as Sailor Moon, etc. * As seen in her Power Stone and Power Stone 2 taunts, Ayame is a skilled flutist. * Ayame, Edward Falcon and Rouge have made the most cameo appearances in other Capcom media of any characters in the Power Stone franchise. See also *Silvia - A similar "Magical Girl" character from the Viewtiful Joe series. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters